


冬

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 以后，就要辛苦哥哥温暖我了。





	冬

直布罗陀下雪了，晶莹的雪子淅淅沥沥地从白茫茫的天空坠落而下，小小的东西掉在黑黢黢的柏油路上还会调皮地弹起，它跳跃着、跳跃着，最后欢唱着冬天的恋歌融化在了路过弓手的靴子上。

“哥哥，你冷吗？”源氏转过头，他看着身上穿着单薄的弓手担心地把那条蓝色围巾又往上拉了拉。如今已经无法用自己身体感知天气情况的机械武士总是格外过度保护他哥哥，基地里被添置的过冬衣服一堆高于一堆，源氏有时候甚至会和齐格勒她们讨论什么款式更适合半藏。

比起弟弟……这更像是个老母亲？

半藏想到这里不悦地皱起了眉头，他伸手拍掉了源氏的手说：“不用担心。”

彼此的熟稔让源氏很快察觉到半藏的不高兴，机械武士站在纷纷落下的大雪中，他双手交叠在胸前用着非常符合逻辑性的推理谋算着“我哥哥到底为什么突然不高兴了”这件事情。大雪顺着飞扬的思绪落在了毫无温度的机械外壳上，没有温度的金属没法让冰晶融化成水，于是它们便肆意地堆积在源氏的脑门上。

这下半藏的眉头皱得更厉害了，他抬手就去扫落那些碍眼的雪子，源氏对这样的举动觉得更加奇怪了，他抓起弓手被冻红的手指阻止道：“哥哥，你讨厌下雪？”

 

不是，岛田半藏从来不会厌恶雪天。

花村的冬天对于他而言，从来都不是冷的。

 

弓手抽回自己的手，他想起了从前花村的冬天……那时候的机械武士还是个有血有肉的“小团子”，不足半米高的小家伙因为总会在冬天患上感冒而被乳母裹上了一层又一层的棉衣，在花村茫茫的大雪中一眼就可以看到那个肥嘟嘟的小身影。

如果呼唤他一声，小团子便会回过头，通红的小脸上满满的都是兴奋，随后源氏会丢下正在堆砌的雪人，像个小企鹅似的一摇一摆地冲着他哥哥所在的地方全力跑来，尽管他步履蹒跚又步伐太小，但无论如何半藏都会耐心地站在廊下等着他弟弟的到来。

随后紧跟着一声“哥哥”，小团子会带着浑身的雪子来到半藏的身边，他会笑着露出两颗小小的虎牙告诉他半藏：“我给你踩出了一条路，你跟着我的脚步走，我们就能出去玩儿啦。”

接着原本镶嵌在雪地中的小小脚印上会覆盖上大上一轮的脚印，在这位“雪中小勇士”的开路下，半藏踩着源氏的脚步亦步亦趋地走在大雪中，然后在花村的每个小角落中都堆满了属于他们的雪人。

“哥哥……”

 

“哥哥！”

从前稚嫩的声音和此刻混杂着电子音的呼唤重叠而来，恍然回过神已经是三十年后的此刻，机械武士顶着满头的积雪歪着头看着半藏的脸，半藏却只是轻哼了一声背过了身。

算了，有时候逻辑这个东西并不管用。

 

源氏叹了一口气，他伸出手指轻轻地扯了扯落在半藏后背的围巾，喊了一声：“哥哥？”眼前的人没有动，源氏只得缠着围巾走到了半藏的面前，他上前两步像是小时候乳母裹自己的手法似的，把半藏层层围进了厚重的编织物里。

“那我们回去吧？”低下头轻咬了两口半藏那冻得的鼻尖，源氏决定不再追问那些不可名状的问题。

就在此时。那附着茧子的手指突然握上了机械的冰冷，金属的低温迅速带走了原本掌心的热度，原本还笃定微笑的人立马慌了，他看着和自己相握的手有了一丝慌张——毕竟半藏从来没有那么主动过。

“哥哥你到底怎么了？”

“少啰嗦！”

十指缠绕得更更紧密了，人类的体温一点点地暖化了机械手上的雪。源氏大概是明白了些什么，他仰起头笑了起来，积在脑门上的雪也应着胸腔的共振滑落了下来。

“源氏，闭嘴。”

“不，哥哥你太可爱了。”

“胡说八道……”

 

一点点嵌入彼此的指缝，严丝合缝的却是心与心的距离。源氏举起相扣在一起的手，在大雪纷飞下，一指节一指节地用唇摩挲着着爱人的手指，直至无名指的地方才抬眼看向了半藏。

“以后，就要辛苦哥哥温暖我了。”

 

 

-fin-


End file.
